Miku's Dream (Short story)
Written by: Kuro-kun. "Eh? where is this place?" said Miku, as she slowly wakes up. After regaining consciousness, what is in front of her is an endless white space. Then a mirror appeared in front of her, and she saw what she was wearing. A vanilla kimono with a light violet obi which was strapped around her waist. Yellow crescent moon symbols could be seen on the obi. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, and white lily petals started to appear around where she is standing. "Why am I wearing this? Anybody here? Can someone answer me?", she says it in a rather desperate tone that one would fall for it and lend a helping hand towards her. Suddenly, a voice came from nowhere starts to speak: "Miku Izayoi...I know about you, I know a lot about you....shall we?" "Who are you?!" "Miku Izayoi...come with me, and we shall begin our journey..." Then a purple vortex appeared and Miku was drawn into it slowly. "Where am I again?" Miku then looked around and saw something that shocked her. Her 15 years old self was standing next to her. "T-This ccan't be...it's me?" Weirdly, her 15 years old self didn't seem to hear what she said. A familiar scene then appeared. It's the studio of the company that hired her. She quickly hid in a corner as she heard someone was coming. "Wait...I think I saw this somewhere before...." She continues to peek as her 15 years old self is led to a stage. As her 15 years old self starts to sing, the scene changes in a way that made Miku gasped in awe. It was swirling in an odd, violet pattern. Then the pattern slowly fades away and she find herself in a hotel. It seems to be crowded, then Miku spotted "herself". Besides "Miku", a man in a black tuxedo was standing next to her. She recognized the man. It was the hotshot TV producer that tried to force her to have sex with him. She quickly ran towards "herself", but something invisible was blocking her way so she could only stood and watch as "herself" being led by the producer to somewhere else. The scene quickly changed. She was now in the TV producer's hotel room and "she" was arguing with the producer. "Stop what you're doing, that's me!" Miku shouted. But neither "herself" and the producer heard that. Then the scene slowly vanishes, and she's in a dimension without anything but darkness. Magazines in gigantic forms rushed towards her from nowhere, and she managed to catch a glimpse on the main pages. It was the scandals that was created around her after she refused the producer's offer of having sex. "Go away! Disappear!" then those magazines shattered into pieces like broken glass. "wait. why can I use my powers?" The scene then changed to a rooftop of a building. It's the same building where she tried to commit suicide at. Then the voice came again. "Miku Izayoi....I shall give you something that will help you regain your fame, your voice. Do you accept this gift? If you don't, then remain in this state forever!" Miku's past self quickly accepts. "No! Don't accept it!" Miku shouted out loud, which broke the windows on the door that led to a stairway. Then her past self stopped moving. "Miku, why not? it can help you get your past life back. I'm sure you want it." "Phantom. so it's yyou." "Miku. don't you remember who gave you your powers? how can you be ungrateful?" suddenly, Miku felt that something is cletching her neck. "som-someone pl-ease help!" she barely managed to speak. "Resistance is futile. now acc-" Miku ignores the rest and starts to think. She could feel that her energy is being slowly drained away. Then Shido's face came across her mind. Betting on what she could, she screamed, "Shido!!!" Then Phantom spoke, "didn't I told you? resistance is futile." Miku's about to pass out when suddenly a familiar voice came from nowhere and spoke, "sorry Miku. I'm late." then Miku opened her eyes and saw Shido reaching out for her in the dark, empty world again. Shido then forcefully grabbed her hands, and pulled her towards him. Then before knowing what's going on, Miku was kissed by Shido. The black world slowly shatters, and Miku wakes up. "Eh? so it was a dream...", she looks around. She's now at her apartment, then she remembers the kiss. "Thank you, my darling~" as she giggled while talking to herself. On the next day, Miku paid a visit to Shido's school. "Miku?! why are you here? I thought you got school as well." said Shido, as they bumped into each other at the school's entrance. The students next to them quickly gathered in a circle and surrounded the pair. Without a warning, Miku quickly kissed Shido on the cheeks, and said to him quietly, "meet me at my apartment after your school ends, my darling. It's a promise!" After that, Miku quickly ran off happily, knowing that she gets to meet her lover later in the afternoon. Meanwhile, the male students who were watching the pair, quickly teamed up and walked towards Shido and grinned evilly. "Shido-san, why don't yo-" before letting them say anything more, Shido quickly ran into the school. My own comments I decided to focus on Miku this time, since her past seems to be a nice thing to write. and sorry if it feels kinda rushed, since it's my first time writing a fanfic o3o Sequel Category:Fan fiction